


Everybody is Dead, Dave

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The beginning of Lister's spiral after he learns about the fate of the crew of Red Dwarf and the human race.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Everybody is Dead, Dave

_Where is everybody?_

_They're dead, Dave._

_Who is?_

_Everybody, Dave._

_What?_

_Everybody's dead, Dave._

_What? Everybody?_

_Yes. Everybody's dead, Dave._

_What? Peterson?_

_Yes, they're all dead, Dave. Everybody's dead, Dave._

_Burroughs?_

_Everybody's dead, Dave._

_Selby?_

_Yes._

_Not Chen?_

_Gordon Bennett! Yes, Chen. Everybody. Everybody's dead, Dave._

_Even the Captain?_

_Yes! Everybody._

_What about Rimmer?_

_He's dead, Dave. Everybody is dead. Everybody is dead, Dave. Dave, everybody is dead...Dead, Dave, everybody is, Dave, dead._

_Wait, are you trying to tell me everybody is dead?_

Lister played that conversation in his over again, probably for the millionth time that day. He walked along the empty corridors of Red Dwarf, trying to imagine the sound of talking and laughing, of the sight of people smiling and waving at him, of the feeling of joy when he saw his friends, or the feeling of butterflies in his stomach when he saw Kochanski, but it was no use. That one sentence was ingrained into his head and he couldn't get it out, no matter how hard he tried. He stopped outside his sleeping quarters and stared at the door.

It looked virtually the same. No rust, no "Keep Out" sign, no tape around it. If he hadn't learned what he just had, he'd probably think it was a normal day. That he'd walk in and see Rimmer studying for his next exam or coloring his revision table. In fact, when he opened the door and entered, that's just what he expected to see. But, like every other room and hallway on Red Dwarf, it was empty. Silent. Lonely. Lister sighed and looked around.

Nothing had moved, it seemed. His London Jets poster was still there, Rimmer's latest revision table was there, too. The only thing missing was Rimmer himself. He began to think about the way he had treated Rimmer. How he always teased him, pulled mean pranks on him, had almost no regard for his feelings. He stopped himself form going any further. He'd just learned that everybody on board Red Dwarf, and most likely everyone in the human race, had gone extinct, and weren't coming back. He couldn't be thinking about the way he treated everybody while they were still alive; he'd go completely mad. He walked over to his bunk and pulled out a picture of Kochanski. So, so many missed opportunities. He put it down and sat down on Rimmer's bunk.

 _What should I do now? What **can** I do now?_ He considered his few options. _Anything. I can do anything. There's no one around to stop me. I can do whatever I want._ But this didn't bring him any joy or excitement. It just hammered in the fact that everyone's gone. Lister let out an cry of pure despair as it finally hit him.

_Everybody is dead, Dave._


End file.
